Making peace is harder than making wars
by Raichuchuchu
Summary: I'm just a peace loving girl. But being a ninja, having a kekkei genkai and being in Team 7 does not help the peace maintaining at all. But who ever says making peace was easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoru's overall look**

* * *

 **Face**

Blue eyes (Similar to Black Rock Shooter)

Lower part of face covered by mask (Similar to Kakashi)

Hair hidden by hoodie

* * *

 **Body**

Height - 142cm (Naruto is 145cm)

Weight - 38kg

Petite

* * *

 **Outfit**

 **(Top half)**

Outer - Gray short sleeve hoodie with red circle design (Similar to Kagerou Project - Kano)

Inner - Black elbow length sleeve shirt with mask (Similar to Kakashi)

 **(Bottom half)**

Black knee length pants (Similar to Boruto)

Black ninja shoes (Similar to Boruto)

Weapon pouch on the right leg

 **(Accessories)**

Black & Red scarf (Similar to Beyond The Boundary - Nasa Hiromi)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, not the story, not the picture, nothing. Except my OC Yoru

(Most of the information is taken out from Naruto wiki)  
(Follows the Anime)

'...' - Thinking

"..." - Talking

[...] - Sounds

* * *

 **Chapter 1: School days**

'Interesting...I did not know every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations' thinking to myself while reading a book on chakra. 'And it seems that each nature is naturally weaker than one nature and stronger than another' while looking at the circular diagram of the different elemental weaknesses and strengths shown on the book. I was seated at the front row (Next to Ino), reading to pass time before the class starts.

The class was rowdy to say the least. Iruka-sensei was on the chase to get Naruto back to class. Knowing Naruto, he is probably pulling off another one of his pranks again. The majority of the girls were talking among themselves while staring at their beloved Sasuke-Sama with heart-shaped eyes. Shikamaru was snoring away two tables above. Choji munching on a bag of chips at the table next to mine. Kiba and Akamaru were having a conversation together on who knows what, at the table above.

After what seems like an hour, the door slide open and in comes Iruka-sensei with a tied up Naruto. "Listen Naruto, you failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that!" Iruka-sensei lectured to Naruto. "Hmm" Naruto responded, looking away.

'Ah, that reminds me. Tomorrow is the exam that deems whether we get to become a genin or stay another year in this school…'

Looking irritated, Iruka-Sensei took it out on the whole class. "We're going to have a review test for Henge (Transformation technique)! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!". "WHAT!" everyone, except me, shouted out.

'Henge. The most basic ninjutsu. Allowing a person to transform into another person, plants, animals and even into inanimate objects (Like weapons). Requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form.' reviewing in my mind what I have learned in my lessons.

Once everyone has lined up in front, Sakura went first.

"Haruno Sakura going! Henge"

POOF

There in the spot Sakura was before, stand a perfect Iruka henge.

"Okay" Iruka said looking pleased.

POOF

Sakura returns back to normal. "All right" she exclaimed happily while jumping on the spot. Turning behind to Sasuke, "Did you see that, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Okay"

Just like Sakura, he did a perfect henge. As expected from two of the top scores in class.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Henge!" Naruto shouted with chakra visibly surrounding him.

And instead of an Iruka henge, he transformed into a busty adult female version of himself. Surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas. Blowing a kiss at Sensei's direction.

Iruka was shocked and stoned for quite a while before the blood spilled out from his nose. Sending him flying back.

POOF

"HAHAHA. How was that? I call it the Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy technique)"

After stuffing tissues in his nose. Iruka looked super mad.

'I wonder how much blood a person can lose from a nosebleed before fainting' I thought to myself curiously.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T INVENT SUCH A DUMB TECHNIQUE!"

"Alright" Iruka sighed out while calming down. "Next, Yoru"

"Hai" Stepping in front and performing the correct hand sign. "Henge"

POOF

And there, I performed Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu. Except with bigger assets.

For the second time that day, Iruka had a nosebleed before fainting with a thud.

"oops" I said, sweat dropping. 'Guess two was his limit'

"HAHAHAHA" Naruto laughed out in tears while hugging his abdomen.

After he had recovered, he patted me on the shoulder and said with a huge smile "Nice Yoru".

I smiled a small smile in return before canceling the jutsu.

* * *

 **Author's note**

This is my first ever story soooooo I'm not sure if its good.

Please review so I can know what improvements can be done :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, not the story, not the picture, nothing. Except my OC Yoru

(Most of the information is taken out from Naruto wiki)  
(Follows the Anime)

'...' - Thinking

"..." - Talking

[...] - Sounds

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Genin Exams**

It was already after class when Iruka-sensei woke up. Being the kind soul I was, I took care of his well being but he still gave me a lecture on how improper it was for a kunoichi (Female ninja) to be acting in such a manner. I was pretty much tuning everything out.

'Wonder what I should have for dinner tonight' I wonder.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Iruka-sensei screamed. But I still stared off into space. He gave up after ten minutes and send me home for the day.

'Iruka-sensei looks like a mad bull when he screams in frustration…oh' An idea struck my mind.

* * *

 **(Time skip to the next day) [Yoru: If you were wondering, I had Gyudon (Beef bowl) for dinner]**

"We will now start the final exam" Iruka-sensei announced to the class "If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone technique)".

'Bunshin no Jutsu. A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack. Thus, can only be used to confuse the enemy. Can distinguish the clones from the original easily since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (E.g. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.). Not a fan of this technique though'

It seems that it is my turn already and I'm the last student. I entered the classroom and saw Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei seating behind a desk with two Hitai-ate (Forehead protector) laid out on it.

'Looks like one person failed'

"You may start Yoru" Mizuki-sensei said.

I did not like him one bit. He may look kind, but he does not give out this warm aura Iruka-sensei have. It is more sinister.

"Hai" I exclaimed. Performing the hand seals, a POOF was heard and smoke started to flood the room. It disperse and next to me were three clones.

I was really lucky that the minimum number of clones needed to pass were only three, anymore and I would have surely failed.

"Good job Yoru" Iruka-sensei smiled and handed me my Hitai-ate.

"Thank you Sensei" Grabbing the Hitai-ate. I exited the room and decided to go home since there were no more classes.

* * *

The academy outside was crowded with parents congratulating their kid. None came up to me. I have no parents...I can't even remember their faces before they died. It must be nice to have people who love you, no matter what.

I managed to squeeze my way through the crowd before catching sight of Naruto on the swings.

'Seems like my observation was right'

I walked to Naruto at a slow pace with my arms crossed, planning on what to say to him.

'I can't act too happy, it will just make him more depress. Neither can I be sad, he will think I pity him. Guess I will be emotionless and say nothing. Sometimes, silence is better than words. I just got to be there for him.' I nodded to myself before walking at a faster speed.

My plan was foiled when Mizuki-sensei landed next to Naruto and took him away.

'I really hate that gray haired man, he is like a creepy old man trying to pick up young kids' Glaring at the spot they were standing previously.

I left the academy grounds and made my way home.

'Naruto is not stupid. He knows rights from wrong. Even if he doesn't, Iruka-sensei will be there for him. The bond they have created is simply admirable. More like a family rather than the student-sensei relationship.'

* * *

 **Author's note**

Fill free to review and tell me your opinion on the story. I would love to hear it :)


End file.
